vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Skipper Wiki:Community Portal
This Community Portal is where the wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. About the Make your first edit here You've just created an account ... so what now? * Some housekeeping tasks (e.g. create a user-page and a user_talk page) are triggered by the first edit you make. So please, click here to get started with a simple "hello" message at the forum. Even a terse "Hello world" will do. * You cannot do any harm or break anything with a bad edit. So go ahead right now! New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you should start with the ' ' on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * How to help out * Manual of Style is a valuable collection of best known methods to guide your creation and editing of articles. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various article stubs by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for any frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Almost every ISAF Racing Rules of Sailing article needs image(s) to illustrate each rule. Review ' ' for a comprehensive list. ** To see which page needs each redlink file click on the link labeled (1 link), (2 links), etc. in that list to understand the context for each image. While viewing any wiki article with a redlink to a wanted file clicking on that redlink will take you to a file upload interface page. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. ** Preferably each template will have it's own documentation page. Read about how this works here. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * Via your personal user page you can write a ' '. You can enable or disable user comments and voting on a per-blog basis. The blog composition is unique in this regard because any other wiki article or forum post can be freely edited by another wiki visitor. So now you have a soap box .. use it wisely! * Assume good faith Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload some images! Visit ' ' and/or ' '. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Can't upload files? This wiki has special permission to allow for .ZIP files to be uploaded. As you know this is the expected format for boat models and boat skins but it is also a format that can allow unscrupulous people to upload potentially nasty executable files or maybe use a ZIP archive to camouflage copyright protected files. For these reasons your user account must belong to the "emailconfirmed" group before you can upload files to . Membership in that group is automatic if you provided an email address upon registration and then looked for the incoming email and followed the link specified in that message. Visit to check whether or not you are a member of this group. (Do not use Special:ListUsers because that information is misleading for this specific group.) * If you registered weeks ago and cannot locate that email verification message then visit and follow instructions for a new verification code to be emailed to your email address on record. The change of user rights takes effect once you have verified your email address. ZIP files may also be used for uploading multiple Track.GBX files as each GBX file is only a few hundred bytes it would be silly to upload one track file at a time. Customize your experience * Users are free to specify the familiar, WikiPedia-like, Monobook skin via the ' ' link. **Be sure to clear the check-box labeled Let the admins override my skin choice. * If you do not appreciate being redirected to My Home when you enter the vsk.wikia.com URL then you can ' '. * The Wikia-wide default skin has been mandated to be Monaco. Monaco is not completely without merit but it is chunkier than Monobook. If you wish to customize the Monaco skin then read this article. It will guide your editing of these three customization files that affect only your browsing experience: ** ** ** ** Advertising has always been a part of free hosting services and ads are also a part of Wikia. If advertising annoys you then you have at least a couple of easy options: *'by far the easiest ''(one-click) solution''' is to enable the myContent gadget via the Gadgets tab at . Out of respect for Wikia's advertising policy, this filtering feature is deliberately made an opt-in feature as opposed to being the default for this community. Remember that you can easily disable the filter via the same myContent checkbox in your preferences. *install a browser add-in or intelligent DNS filtering method to filter undesirable content. Many effective tools are free and include: [http://userstyles.org/styles/11172 Stylish], NoScript, AdBlock Pro, your local hosts file, OpenDNS, etc. *customize your personal to display no ads at all: .WidgetCommunity, /* a.k.a. "Latest activity" and previously labeled: "Community" */ .WidgetMagCloud, /* a.k.a. Magazine Creator */ .wikia_spotlight, /* a.k.a. Wikia Spotlight */ .WidgetAnswers, /* a.k.a. WikiaNSWERS or wikianswers */ .WidgetRelatedCommunities, /* a.k.a. Related Communities */ #spotlight_container, /* a special type of ad promoting other Wikia hosted communities rather than vendors */ .gamingfooter, /* same as above but only uses plain text links */ #user_masthead_scorecard, /* the super-sized font at top-right displaying the total number of edits by you */ #HOME_LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_1, #HOME_LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_2, #HOME_LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_3, #LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_1, #LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_2, #LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_3, #HOME_TOP_LEADERBOARD, #HOME_TOP_LEADERBOARD_iframe, #HOME_TOP_RIGHT_BOXAD, #TOP_LEADERBOARD, #TOP_LEADERBOARD_iframe, #TOP_RIGHT_BOXAD, #PREFOOTER_LEFT_BOXAD, #INCONTENT_BOXAD_1_load, #INCONTENT_BOXAD_2_load, #INCONTENT_BOXAD_3_load, #spotlight_footer, #column-google-right, .wikia_ad, .wikia_ad_placeholder, .WidgetAdvertiser { display: none !important; } Add handy page-focus links to your navigation side-bar Wiki Page WikiPage Go to and find: *Click the green (+) icon to add that widget (rendered in page here on the right) *You may then drag that widget up or down to your preferred location in the navigation sidebar *The links within the Wiki Page widget in your sidebar are now accessible from any page at the Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community